G Police
by Sohryu Asuka Langley
Summary: En primer lugar, antes del summary, danke a todos los que me dejaron reviews . Bien, en este segundo capítulo Heero y Duo se las verán con temas de narcotraficantes...
1. Dos policías locos en New York

G-Police: Capítulo 1 - Dos policías locos en New York  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Asuka: ¡¡Hoe Hallo!!, aqui estoy yo para contarles a todos como sería si los G-Boys fueran policías en New York ^^.  
  
Heero: ¿Y quién demonios te dió permiso para contar cosas que jamás pasarán?  
  
Asuka: 1 - No necesito permiso   
  
2 - Yo escribo asi que coloco lo que quiero, Yuy (¬¬)  
  
Heero: Al menos haz algo desente  
  
Asuka: (Y.Y) Es cierto no he tenido buenas ideas, ¡¡pero me gustó el fic anterior!!  
  
Heero: Pues a mi no (-_-`)  
  
Asuka: (¬_¬) Mentiroso si te ha gustado estar ahí.  
  
Heero: (O//o) Cállate ¿quieres?  
  
Duo: Hey ¿cuando va a empezar este fic?  
  
Asuka: Okay, okay. Bien suponganse que no tienen más sus Gundams y son policías de New York (XD)  
  
Heero y Duo: Allí va de nuevo con sus locas historias...   
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Un muchacho algo serio, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del depto. de Policía. Se veía algo furioso...  
  
Heero: ¡Hey Duo! Mueve tu trasero de niña tenemos una misión.  
  
Duo: ¿Qué demonios te pasa hermano? -Se levanta de su silla algo adormilado- Se te ha pegado eso de misiones, leeme los labios  
  
"Somos policias de New York y no pilotos Gundams"  
  
Heero: (Siempre se me olvida) Si lo que digas baka trenzado vámonos.  
  
Duo: ¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices "baka trenzado"? ¡Sólo mírate cubo de hielo!  
  
Heero: Mejor no comienzen Rapunzel  
  
Duo: ¡Eres un...!  
  
Wufei: ¡Hey par de mujeres débiles calmense!, tenemos un...un...¡Shit! siempre se me olvidan los códigos, bueno digamos que es un 754 Clave roja o verde o lo que sea, ¡muévanse!  
  
Ambos jovenes se van con cara de "te mataré pronto"  
  
Duo: ¡Algún día tendré el puesto de ese chino!  
  
Heero: Oh si, cuando los Gundams caminen por si solos y hasta te hablen  
  
Duo: Cierra tu maldita boca, niñita.  
  
Heero: ¿Por qué no simplemente te callas tú y conduces bien el auto?  
  
Duo: No es mi culpa que cierto baka haya conseguido un auto tan..."cursi y lento"  
  
Se ve que Duo y Heero estaban dentro de un auto color rosa y al lado una niña que andaba en bicicleta y que segundos después los pasa apenas pedaleando..  
  
Duo: ¡Okay, okay! ¡HIPER LENTO E HIPER CURSI!, Dios debería demandar a Quatre (-_-`)  
  
Heero: Es el colmo, me bajo aqui -Duo detiene el auto y él sale- Creo que llegaremos más rapido a pie que en esta #@$%& de auto.  
  
Duo: Bueno al menos pensamos igual en esto.  
  
Heero: Házme el favor de no drogarte antes de ir por un 754 ¿quieres?  
  
Duo: Hey Soldado, yo no me drogo (¬¬)  
  
Heero: Lo pareces, nunca pensamos igual y jamas lo haremos  
  
Duo: Eres un aguafiestas -Ambos caminan por la calle-  
  
Unas dos horas después llegan, una casa toda tiroteada, se llevaban dos o tres cadáveres y ambos se acercaron con el presentimiento de que pasaría...  
  
Trowa: ¿Acaso creen que esto es una fiesta o algo asi en la que se puede llegar tarde?  
  
Duo: No señor, pero en esa mierda de auto que nos dieron hubiéramos llegado dos horas más tarde.  
  
Trowa: Guarda tus quejas para Winner y no para mi. Su trabajo es proteger a la gente y salvarla, pero no llegar tarde para estas cosas. ¡Su trabajo es llegar justo a tiempo cuando se les llama!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: ¡Oh hombre! ¡No te quedes callado Heero di algo!  
  
Heero: ¿Por qué?, él tiene razón Duo, aunque  
  
Trowa: ¿Agluna queja?  
  
Heero y Duo: No señor...  
  
Trowa: Bien, ahora muevan sus traseros de una buena vez y vallan a donde esta Peacecraft para buscar los reportes.  
  
Heero: Oh señor, no...  
  
Trowa: Mira Yuy si tu tienes, tubiste o tendrás algo con Peacecraft, a mi no me importa ¿bien?. Ahora ¡vallan de una maldita vez!  
  
Heero y Duo se ven obligados a ir a una especie de camioneta negra dónde una chica rubia los atiende.  
  
Relena: ¡Oh Heero!..y Duo...  
  
Heero: Ya deja de atendernos tal amablemente y danos el maldito reporte.  
  
Duo: Si eres tan buena conmigo que hasta podría vomitar de la emoción (¬¬')  
  
Relena: No has cambiado Maxwell, eres el mismo de siempre.  
  
Duo: ¿Te importa acaso? Duo Maxwell jamas cambia ¡Porque soy....!  
  
Heero: Cierra la boca, baka, ahora dame el maldito papel ¿es tan difícil Peacecraft?  
  
Relena: ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido?  
  
Heero: Desde que te vi prostituyéndote en la esquina del depto. de Policía ¿contenta? (N/a: ¡¡Que duro!! ¿no? ^^U Hoe no me demanden por esa línea ¿ne?)  
  
Duo: Uh eso fue golpe bajo, jejeje...  
  
Relena: ¡¡Osh!!...-Dejó el papel en una mesa dentro de la camioneta y salio furiosa-  
  
Duo: ¡Oh hermano! jajaja ¡eres bueno para esto!  
  
Heero: Esa mujer me colma la paciencia, ten lee esto.  
  
Duo: ...¡Wow! ahora si lo he visto todo, estaremos con drogas  
  
Heero: Creo que deberías alejarte de este caso, olvidé que eras un drogón  
  
Duo: (¬¬) Drogón tú, ya te dije que no me drogo.  
  
Heero: Lo sé  
  
Duo: ¿Entonces por que dices tantas estupideces?  
  
Heero: Solo imito lo que tu haces jajaja -Comenzo a caminar-  
  
Duo: ¡¡Yo no digo estupideces!! Las palabras del Shinigami son oraciones sagradas.   
  
Heero: Eso me recuerda, deja el alcohol ¿si?, tal vez sea peor que las drogas que consumes baka trenzado.  
  
Duo: (¬¬*)  
  
Desde lejos un joven observaba a ambos muchachos caminando a la par, sonrió por unos instantes...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Asuka: ¡Hoe! ^^ Ya hemos terminado. Pero ¿dónde habían visto a Heero tan agresivo ne? ¿verdad que asi es mas lindo? *¬*  
  
Duo: T_T No fue justo, me dijo "drogón" e insinuó que soy alcohólico ¡No es justo! ¬.¬  
  
Asuka: Gomen ne Duo-chan, pero tenia que hacer al fic divertido XD  
  
Heero: Pues a mi no me pareció mal, pude decirle algo bien feo a Relena, aunque me da miedo esa mujer   
  
Wufei: Es una mujer débil  
  
Asuka: O,o ¿Y tú de donde saliste?   
  
Wufei: No te importa además, ¬¬ ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo alguien tan antipático en este tonto fic?  
  
Asuka: Porque en primer lugar, lo eres XD y en segundo es un fic comico ¬¬  
  
Wufei: No sirves para la comedia ¬¬  
  
Asuka: ¿Ah si? ¬¬  
  
Wufei: Si ¬¬  
  
Asuka: ¡Bien! lo que te espera en el capítulo que viene Chang ¬.¬  
  
Wufei: O_o...  
  
Asuka: ¡Ah y recuerden dejarme reviews onegai! 


	2. Comenzando con la Estrategia

G-Police: Capítulo 2 - Comenzando con la estrategia  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo: ¡Hey Heero ya basta! -Mientras caminaba a su lado con cara de niño molesto-  
  
Heero: Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Mira Duo, te descompones con solo oler un cadaver, ¿cómo crees que pienso yo al tener un caso de drogas contigo a mi lado?  
  
Duo: Bueno si vamos al caso, esta bien fui a rehabilitación luego de un caso (ToT) Pero eso no significa que tengas que andar exparciendolo por todos lados (¬¬)  
  
Heero: Hmh...tienes razón  
  
Duo: ¿Lo ves? Ya sabía yo que podias pensar bien   
  
Heero: Hmh....¡¡Na!! jajaja me gusta molestarte. ¿Hmh?...-mira hacia un lado-  
  
Duo: ¿Qué....? Aja....ajaja.....¡¡¡AJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Ellos miraban hacia un punto fijo donde habian muchos carteles de Wufei en traje de baño de mujer. Decía "Para el mas antipatico del depto. de Policia". (N/A: Claro hecho con Photoshop XD dije que me vengaria)  
  
Duo: ¡Hay Shinigami Santo! jajajajaja -Ya en el piso revolcandose de la risa-  
  
Heero: Admito que da gracia pero esto es demasiado (¬_¬U) Duo párale ya al alcohol  
  
Duo: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora dices que soy alcoholico? (T_T) no es justo que malo eres. Pero ahora pensando dice para "El mas antipatico" me extraña mucho que tu no estes ahi (¬¬U)  
  
Heero: Fácil, porque todas las chicas piensan que soy el "Sex Symbol" del depto. de policia  
  
Duo: Si quieres hacerme reir lo estas consiguiendo (XD)  
  
Heero: Y porque soy el mas sensual e inteligente del lugar  
  
Duo: (OoO) ¡Para para! ¡no puedo mas! jajajajaja  
  
Heero: Y sobre todo porque no soy drogón ni alcoholico (XD)  
  
Duo: ¡Ajajajaja.....! ¡¿EH?! ¡Ya Heero no es justo callate! (¬¬)  
  
Hilde: ¿Quién es drogón o que...? -Aparece vestida de policia de transito-  
  
Duo: ¡Hay Hilde! que linda estas hoy...(*¬*)  
  
Heero: Ya baboso...(=_=')  
  
Hilde: Oh Yuy, este....yo......  
  
Duo: (¬¬) Por Dios......(No puede ser cierto eso del sex symbol)......  
  
Hilde: ¡Hay Yuy me gustaria saber....! ¿tienes novia?  
  
Heero: No ¿por qué?  
  
Hilde: Porque yo queria decirte que....  
  
Duo: ¡¡AY AY AY!! ¡MI ESTOMAGO DUELE!! ¡AU! (ToT) ¡HAZ ALGO SOLDADO PERFECTO!  
  
Heero y Hilde: (O_ôU)  
  
Duo: ¡¡QUE ME AYUDES AY ME DUELE!!  
  
Heero: Oh Dios...¿esto es lo que me envias Dios mio? ¿un baka trenzado incompetente? -Suspiro y se lo llevo a rastras-  
  
Duo: ¡AY AY AY! ¡Adios Hilde (*o*) -Dandose cuenta de la mirada asesina de Heero- ¡AY AY AY!  
  
Heero: Ya dejate de finjir baka, se que no te duele nada, ahora te dire..."Celoso, drogón y alcohólico! (XD) Ah espera no olvidemos degenerado (¬_¬)  
  
Duo: (¬¬) Te aplastare con mi...  
  
Heero: ¿Gundam? Hay ya n me hagas reir baka perdimos a nuestros Gundams despues de la batalla contra Marimeia  
  
Duo: (ToT) Cierto...  
  
Heero: Bien es hora de irse -Mirando al auto rosa- ....Erehm.....  
  
Poco tiempo después aparecen ambos andando en bicicleta, Heero a toda velocidad y Duo un tanto temeroso...  
  
Heero: ¡Vamos Duo algo debes saber hacer! No me digas que no sabes andar en bicicleta sin....-Lo ojea- Rueditas traseras....  
  
Duo: No te burles, me caí ya tres veces de esta cosa (T_T) Y las tres fueron horribles  
  
Heero: Oh si la primera te drogaste al caer, la segunda fuiste un bar a beber y la tercera....Sabe el mas sabio Gundam, aunque yo creo que fuiste a una de esas casas de perdición o prostíbulos (XD)  
  
Duo: No claro que no (¬¬) las tres veces que me caí me mordio un perro (T_T) ahora le temo a los canes.  
  
Heero: Osh....deja de ser tan ridículo (¬¬')....  
  
Luego de un rato....  
  
Heero: Llegamos al fin....  
  
Duo: ¡Ay ay ay ay ay! Heero ayudame (ToT) ¡El perro me persigue!  
  
Heero: ¿Qué perro? solo te veo a ti -Ve a Duo corriendo al rededor de la bicicleta sin nadie mas-  
  
Duo: ¡Ah el perro! -Se cae- (@,@) ¡Wua...!  
  
Heero: Olvidalo....(=_=') -Va hacia adentro de una casa- Hey Treize ¿estas aqui?....  
  
Treize: Aqui hermano, amigo y compañero, pasa y se bienvenido a la casa de Dios...-La habitación a la cual entra Heero mas tarde, tenia estatuillas de budas, insiensos por todos lados y cosas raras colgadas de los techos- ¿Qué te ha traido por estos espirituales lugares?  
  
Heero: Pues bien Duo y yo estamos buscando información sobre posibles narcotraficantes que estén en la ciudad y tengan una carga bastante amplea que transportar hacia Europa. ¿Sabes algo?  
  
Treize: Oh al Dios hay que alimentarlo, mi memoria esta fallando....  
  
Heero: Bien...¡Oh Duo! -Llama al pobre Duo, exhausto y mareado-  
  
Duo: ¿Si Heero? (@,@)  
  
Heero: Haz ese baile que aprendiste cuando te caiste de la bicicleta  
  
Duo: ¿Qué? ¿bicicleta? ¡Perro! ¿dónde? (@o@) -Comienza a correr por todos lados tirando objetos valiosos y demas- ¡¡¡Ah!!!  
  
Treize: ¡Oh ya basta! Detenganse en el nombre de Buda  
  
Heero: ¿Vas a hablar?....  
  
Treize: Esta bien  
  
Heero: Duo alto -le da un puñetazo en la cara y cae desmayado-  
  
Duo: Mami....es el perro de nuevo (@,@)  
  
Una larga charla comienza, después de eso Heero cargando a Duo, sale del lugar, dejando al pobre y "católico" Treize con ruinas en su casa...  
  
Heero: A ver....tu estas muy mal para ir en bicicleta  
  
Duo: ¡¡No!! Mami el perro (@_@)  
  
Heero: Definitivamente no...ehm...-Mira a un auto color gris, una ferrari hermosa- ¡Eso si! -Pasa a Duo al asiento de Coopiloto y él conduce- Que bueno que lo chantajee a Treize para que me diera las llaves de sus autos (XD)   
  
Duo: ¿Uh? ¿El perro?  
  
Heero: Ya drogón, estamos a salvo del perro, tu mas que yo  
  
Duo: Oye, (¬¬) ¡Wow...! espera ¿y este auto?  
  
Heero: Tratos de socios (XD) bien....ahora debemos ir al depto. de policia y hablar con Wufei.  
  
Duo: Si pero antes de ver al chino quiero comer  
  
Heero: Ni lo pienses no en esta hermosura de auto (¬¬)   
  
Unos minutos pasan hasta que se logra ver en una amplea carretera por la cual circulan, a un remolque con varios autos arriba que va a toda velocidad y a cinco autos a su lado.  
  
Heero: ¿Que demonios...? -Esquivando a los autos que van cayendo. Se acerca a un auto y Duo le habla al conductor del otro automovil-  
  
Duo: ¡Hey Policia de New York! ¡Detente! -Muestra su placa -El conductor no le da atencion y acelera- Estos malditos no quieren negociar, pero (T_T) yo les mostre mi placa...  
  
Heero: Ahora veran ambas placas -Aceleró-  
  
Duo: ¡Hay Heero es mucha velocidad! ¡Wow! -Salio fuera de la ventanilla mirando cuando...- ¡¡Ah!! -Un auto pasa por arriba de la Ferrari y Duo entra- ¡¡Ah Mierda!! ese auto por poco me saca la cabeza (O_ô)  
  
Heero: Pues comienza a dispararles ¡Haz algo!  
  
Duo: (@,@) ¡Pero es mucha velocidad!...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Angi: ¡Ne! Este capitulo estubo bueno (XD)  
  
Duo: (¬¬) Pues yo sigo siendo el drogon  
  
Angi: ¡Eso es lo que le da gracia!  
  
Heero: Cierto  
  
Angi: ¡Ah ya ves! chino baka te dije que me vengaria Muajajajaja  
  
Wufei: Sínica, loca, bruja (¬¬)  
  
Angi: ¿Quieres que me vengue de nuevo? (¬¬)  
  
Wufei: (O_ô...) No...jajaja....  
  
Angi: Asi es mejor, bien espero les haya gustado el fic ¡dejen reviews! (^^) ¡Guten na! 


End file.
